


Child of Speed and Magic

by CountessoftheBlade



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessoftheBlade/pseuds/CountessoftheBlade





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Young Justice or Chronicles of Narnia! This starts during Failsafe.

Wally skidded to a stop when he realized that he wasn't dead. How is that possible? He wondered, I thought for sure that I was dead when Rob and I blew up the mothership… "Another Son of Adam?" a voice questioned, and Wally whirled around, only to come face-to-face with something straight out of mythology. But clearly, he was in some kind of coma- induced hallucination because what he was seeing couldn't possibly be real; goat-men hybrids didn't exist, especially not ones wearing a red scarf and carrying a little black umbrella.

"A Son of Adam?" he repeated, and the hallucination blinked.

"Ah. You would call yourself Human. Are you related to Lucy Pevensie, by chance?"

"No. I don't have siblings," the speedster replied, confused.

"You need to run, though. These woods are not safe; the Witch has spies everywhere!"

"The Witch? I don't understand!" Wally protested. The Faun ignored his words, and insisted, "Run!"

"Too late," another voice growled as a wolf- and _dear lord_ , was it big!- padded out. "Helping another Human escape, traitor? Wasn't helping one enough for you? Never the less, Human, I would suggest you come peacefully."

The wolf led them to a sleigh where they were bound with ropes and forced inside. The Faun shivered as the sleigh traveled across the frozen landscape, murmuring what sounded like prayers under his breath. Wally was silent, wondering where his friends were or if any of them had even entered this weird place. The ruler of the land was a cruel woman. She didn't even listen to Wally's protests that he didn't even know where he was, and threw both him and the Faun (who was apparently named Tumnas) into a cell. Both were chained by a leg, and poor Tumnas had his leg broken. Wally had winced, both at the crack of the bone breaking and the agonized scream Tumnas had let out. When Jadis discovered Wally's necklace, he knew he was in serious trouble. She tore the necklace off of his neck, and dangled it in front of his face.

"You claim you know nothing of Aslan," the Witch seethed, "Yet you wear a necklace with His accused image! Tell me the truth, son of Adam!"

"I don't know anything!" Wally protested; eyes wide with fear. The woman, if she could be called that, glared at him and marched over to Wally's cellmate. "Leave him alone!" Wally cried, but was ignored. The Witch gripped the kid's chin, and Wally flinched. Memories he would rather stay buried started to creep up, and he hastily shoved them down. He did not need to think of his father now. Right now, he needed to protect the kid. Wally was dragged out of his cell what could have been days later, and stumbled past the stone statue of Mr. Tumnas, and cried out in shock. The two were rescued by another mythical creature leading a pack of animals. Someone cut the ropes, and Wally fell into someone's arms, unconscious.

"Ah, our other Son of Adam," a voice squeaked from somewhere near the floor as his eyes opened. Wally looked down, and then promptly regretted it. He normally loved bunnies, but a blood-covered white one? That was some Monty Python level shit he did not need in his life at the moment, thank you very much. "Pardon my appearance," it continued, blithely unaware of his impeding heart attack, "I was just helping patch up yet another Son of Adam."

"Another?" Wally repeated, and the Rabbit nodded.

"Yes," the Rabbit (he really needed to learn its name) replied, "Now, Son of Adam, try and sit up if you can." Wally obeyed, and glanced around the hospital as the Rabbit worked. It was a decent size, he supposed, and felt relieved when the Rabbit announced that she was finished. Nearby, he could see the kid asleep on a cot, and moved over to him. 

"Is he the... Son of Adam... you mentioned?" Wally asked quietly, and the Rabbit shook her head.

"No," she replied. "He left as soon as I cleared him; headed off to find the archers if I heard him correctly."

Wally nodded, and headed back to the cot he had woken up on, falling asleep rather quickly. 

Author's Note: And done! I hadn't been happy with this the first time I posted this, and worked on it until I was. Anyways, quick note; the main reason I didn't include Wally and Robin talking in this chapter is because next chapter is going to be Robin's chapter, which will include mentions of blood as well as Robin struggling with feelings of self-loathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that this is so late! I went through so many edits of this chapter, but here it is! And, as always, I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or Young Justice. They each belong to their respective owners; I am just playing in the sandboxes.**

Robin was irritated. There was no other word to describe how he felt; he hadn't been able to find _any_ of his team in the three weeks since he had woken up in the forest. He could only assume they were in the one place he couldn't go- the other part of the forest that was covered with snow. Suddenly, he heard branches cracking, and the boy whipped around, dropping into a defensive crouch as his eyes scanned for whatever was coming. A man stepped into his line of sight, and stopped in front of him.

"A child alone?” The man asked.

"Who are you?" Robin questioned cautiously.

"I am Peri,” the man introduced himself. Peri led him to a small encampment, and he hesitated. Glancing at the man, he saw him looking at him with compassion. "Do not be afraid," He said. Slowly, the boy entered the camp, his eyes scanning the area around him. Another man saw him, and asked where he had come from. Unsure of what to say, he stayed silent and still.

"Come along," the man finally said, "You must be hungry." The food did smell delicious for something he couldn't eat, he had to admit, but he knew the man was watching so he forced herself to eat. As he ate, the man introduced himself as Peridan and explained where they were and that Peridan was traveling to his home were he lived with his wife Helene and son Josiah.

Peridan watched the boy he had taken in train with Josiah a few weeks later, a frown on his face. Helene came to his side, and rested her hand on his arm.

"What is bothering you, my love?" she asked, and he sighed. Turning to face her, he told her that he was going to talk to Robin about adopting him. "I do not wish to take the place of his parents," he explained, "but I care for him as if he was of my blood."

"I feel the same," Helene stated, a smile on her face.

Robin was quiet as he listened to the guard's report with Persian. Narnia- the land of eternal ice and snow- was somehow thawing. "Robin?" Peridan drew his attention to him, and the young man blinked. He hadn't spoken since the day that Peridan had met him, but now he had a thoughtful look on his face. Picking up the journal he always kept with him, he wrote something down before showing it to Peridan.

"You want to travel to Narnia?" Peridan asked, and Robin nodded. _My friends might be there_ , his son wrote, and Peridan hummed. Helene wished both of them luck when they left, and it took them several days to reach the boarder. A Centaur met them, wanting to know who they were. After introductions, the Centaur, General Oreius as he had introduced himself, began to lead them deeper into Narnia.

"Excuse me, General," Peridan called to the Centaur, who glanced back. "Would my son be allowed to explore while I meet with your rulers?" Oreius frowned before nodding. The boy nodded at the general and one of the Dogs barked, "I can introduce him to Lord Wallace, if that is alright with you."

"That is acceptable, Luna." The castle was massive, and Robin found himself studying it in awed silence. Next to him, Peridan chuckled softly before guiding his son inside. "This way!" Luna exclaimed, and Robin quietly followed. Lord Wallace turned out to be Wally, and Robin was quickly whisked away to Wally's rooms where Robin found Roy waiting. "Robin!" Roy exclaimed. "I was afraid you got turned to stone!" _Stone?_ Robin questioned, confused. _I was in Archenland. I've been there for a year._

"Why are you signing?" Wally questioned. _It's… a long story._ Robin replied. _But, I've gotten used to it now._

Time passed, and soon, it was a year later. Robin still hadn't spoken, but he had assured Roy and Wally that he could, he just chose not to. Robin had joined Edmund in hunting down some of the remnant of the Witch's army, and the two were currently facing a Hag and several other Fell Beasts.

"Little dark one," the Hag crooned, "let me help you."

The young man's glare was like a glacier, but the Hag didn't seem bothered. "We understand you," the Hag persisted as she flung something towards Robin. "The traitor and his kin don't. But they will see the truth."

Whatever the Hag had done made Robin tilt his head as he studied her. The motion seemed reminiscent of some of the Owls Edmund had met, and he shivered. Robin's skin- the little of it that he could see- was as pale as death, and he didn't appear to be breathing.

"Robin?" he called, and the other boy turned to face him. Edmund gasped in shock when he saw his now golden eyes, and Robin blinked.

"Talon has no name," he said, his voice devoid of any emotion. Lunging at the Hag, Robin -Talon, he had called himself- drew a hidden knife, and slashed downwards. The Hag barely managed to dodge, but Talon seemed prepared for that as he threw the knife, pinning her to a tree. Apparently deeming the Hag as not a threat, Talon whipped around and his eyes caught sight of the other Fell Beasts and attacked. None of them lived for long, and then Talon stalked back to the Hag and slit her throat, uncaring of the blood that sprayed his clothes and face. With the Hag dead, whatever she had done mostly broke. The boy's skin was still that horrible deathly pale, but Robin looked horrified when he saw the bloody scene in front of him. Glancing at his hand, he swiftly threw the knife away from himself and screamed.

"Robin?" Edmund called, but the young man didn't reply. Walking over to him, the king asked, "What happened?" Robin whispered something that Edmund couldn't catch, and he asked, "Robin?"

"I can't be trusted," he repeated louder. Ed reached out to the other boy, but he raced into the woods, pausing only to drop something on the ground. Edmund picked up the object -a small cross necklace- and gave the order to return to Cair Paravel. It was a grave and silent group that returned to Cair Paravel. Edmund explained what had happened and gave the necklace to Roy before retreating to the small garden that was under his rooms. Two years later, Robin returned. He said nothing of where he had been, but requested a meeting with the Pevensies, Peridan, and Roy. When asked why, however, all Robin would say was, "Roy needs to be there." Robin looked nervous as he studied the door in front of him. Roy stood next to him, his face showing his concern. Glancing at the younger man, the archer questioned, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Want to? No. But I need to tell them the whole story," he replied softly.

"Everything?" he asked, and he nodded.

"Yes," he murmured. Entering the room with Roy, Dick knelt at the base of the thrones. "I beg your forgiveness, Your Majesties," he began. "I abandoned my post, and will accept what punishment you deem appropriate."

"You said you wanted to tell us the truth?" Peter questioned, and Robin nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "To begin, my name is Richard Grayson. But, my friends call me Dick. To understand my story, I must first speak of my home and the two groups that waged a silent war in the shadows," Dick started. "The first group, known as the Court of Owls, maintained their silent rule with the help of their agents, known as Talons. The second group, called the League of Shadows, sought to wrest control from the Court through any means necessary." Breathing in, Dick said, "By the time I was born, the Court had been in control of Gotham for… at least fifty years. My parents, John and Mary Grayson, were part of Haly's Circus as a trapeze act along with most of my extended family. But everything changed in 1940, when what was assumed to be a freak accident killed my family."

"1940?" Roy asked, and Dick nodded.

"Yes, I was actually born in 1933," Dick explained. "After the accident, I was whisked away by the Court and taken to the Labyrinth, where the Talons are made. On what was supposed to be my thirteenth birthday, I was given the serum that turned me into a Talon. Before that, my days were spent training." Dick paused, clearly troubled, but continued. "Something to remember about the Talons is that w- they cannot be killed by most means."

"Most means?" Peridan, who up until that point had been silent, questioned, and Dick glanced nervously at his foster father.

"Cold is the only thing that can kill them," he stated. "But my story is not done yet." Pausing again, he looked at Roy for a minute, and then breathed in. "In 2002, the Court sought to expand to another city, one called Star. I, along with several other Talons, were sent there with our masters and I was given to a man named Oliver Queen." Roy started, and his eyes widened.

"Ollie?" the archer breathed, and Dick nodded. "Oliver Queen is my f… guardian," Roy explained.

"What happened next, Robin?"

"I stayed at his side until the Grandmaster ordered me back to Gotham. From what I can gather, the Parliament -the leaders who serve under the Grandmaster- deemed it wise to stick to Gotham."

"Do you know why?" Edmund questioned, his brow knit. 

"I'm not sure, but I think it had something to do with the fact that Bruce Wayne's son, Damian, appeared in Gotham. If you remember, Your Majesties, I mentioned the League of Shadows. Bruce Wayne's son is the grandson of Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the League of Shadows. In 2002, I was ordered to kill Bruce Wayne."

A hand rubbed at his left arm, and he breathed in. A minute passed in silence, and then Dick continued. "Damian and I fought. We wounded each other, and I knocked him out." "Why?"

"He was not my target. A Talon kills only the one they are sent to kill. Anyways, to make a long story short, I failed to kill Bruce and he took me in as Robin. Then, about three months after my rescue from the Court, I was kidnapped by a mad scientist."

Without turning, he said, "You can take off your bracelet, Roy."

Roy hesitated for a second, and then slowly removed the bracelet. Dick breathed in as she felt the second glamour fall away, and slowly looked at the Pevensies and Peridan.

"Dick?" Roy asked, and he felt his hand on his shoulder. Turning to his older brother, he saw tears in his eyes. Roy didn't show his emotions much, so he was surprised. He pulled the younger gently into a hug, whispering, "I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

"I'm not done yet," Dick murmured. "Anne."

"I can tell them later," Roy replied as he let Dick go.

"I… I don't know what I look like under the second glamour," Dick softly admitted after a moment. "Mr. Zatarra came with the bracelet pretty fast, so all I know is that the scientist changed me somehow."

"Come with me," Edmund offered. "We can go to one of the gardens." The journey didn't take too long, but Dick kept glancing around as he and Edmund walked. Edmund led him to the fountain, and sat down, gesturing for him to do the same. As he sat, Dick caught sight of the red wings on his back, and sucked in a breath. He stared at his reflection in silence for several minutes, and then looked at Ed.

"Your Majesty," he began. "What of my punishment?"

"Your punishment is this," Edmund finally said, "To swear to protect Narnia and her citizens, to keep Narnia's flame alive, and to serve Narnia's monarchs as long as they live."

"I… I swear," Dick stammered, feeling tears in his eyes.

**Next Chapter: A talk with one of the Team, and the Team returns to Earth. A confrontation looms, and friendships may not survive.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author’s Note: Back again! As always, I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or Young Justice. They belong to their respective owners.  
The following day after his return to Cair Paravel, Robin was walking in the garden when Artemis came up to him. She looked furious, but Dick wasn’t sure why.   
“Robin,” she said coldly, and Dick blinked, wondering why she sounded hostile. He hadn’t done anything to her that he could remember, so he was confused. They had a good relationship, so what could have changed?  
“Yes?” He finally asked, and Artemis glared at him.  
“Or,” the archer snapped, “Should I say Talon?”  
Dick fell silent, mentally cursing. Of course Artemis would recognize his golden eyes and deathly pale skin for what they meant; she was a former Shadow after all.   
“I don’t kill,” Dick said firmly, but Artemis scoffed.   
Dick tended to stay in the castle, away from any visitors. It wasn’t out of any sense of vanity that he did so; he just knew that his appearance tended to freak others out. Roy thankfully still had his glamour that he wore, but the one that Dick wore had been broken completely by the Hag. With the exceptions of Conner and Dick, the others grew as the years passed, and each of them took on a role. Then, Tumnas announced that the White Stag had been sighted.   
It was at Lantern Waste that Dick hesitated. Somehow, he knew that if they moved forwards, everything would change for them. He tried to tell Artemis, but their relationship hadn’t been the same since she found out he was a former Talon. Wally and Roy at least believed him, and Roy was glaring at Artemis- he had found out the hard way that Dick’s feelings tended to be accurate.   
Robin shot up, his eyes darting around as he searched for his friends. Realizing that he was covered by his mentor’s cape, he frowned, and wondered why. Something must have happened to his glamour, he realized, and huffed in annoyance. The only thing that had happened was… the fight with the Hag, the one that had shattered his glamour. Bruce must have seen what happened- his glamour breaking at least- and reacted.   
“Robin,” he heard Nightwing say, and he turned to where his brother’s voice had come from.   
“I’m fine, N.” He said quietly as his mind raced. They were in a simulation, he recalled. Was Narnia a simulation as well? Making up his mind to ask the others later, he tried to stand, only to be stopped.  
“Slow down,” Nightwing urged. “You’ve been lying down for several hours.”  
The mentors had decided that their proteges needed therapy after Failsafe, but Dick just felt like stabbing something. Bruce had insisted that he leave the cape over him until Giovanni arrived with a replacement glamour, but the man couldn’t arrive until later.   
“You need to talk about what happened, Robin,” Dinah said, but Dick stayed silent, choosing to curl up into a ball.  
“Robin,” Dinah sighed. That, at least, got him to uncurl slightly, but he still stayed quiet for a moment.  
“What do you want me to say?” he asked bitterly. “I failed. Failed as a leader. I… I thought I was ready! This just proved me wrong!”  
Dinah sighed again, and let the rest of the time pass in silence. She wouldn’t force him to talk if he didn’t want to.   
Dick was carried out of the therapy room by Nightwing (who had stayed outside; therapy was a sacred space, after all) as soon as Dinah said he was free to go, and began to track down the others once the glamour was back in place. Other than Wally and Roy, the ones that he could find said that Narnia- and by extension, the Pevensies- were part of the simulation. Artemis was the only one he hadn’t talked to, so he tried to find her. She was in the range, as Kaldur had thought she might, and Dick cleared his throat to get her attention.   
“Artemis?” He called, and she set down her bow.   
“I have nothing to say to you,” she snapped.  
“Wait, please. I-” He began, but she cut him off.  
“I. Don’t. Care.” Artemis snarled. “I will work with you only because I have to. But I do not trust you.”  
“You did before.”  
“You are a Talon!” She yelled, and Dick flinched. “Get out. I have nothing else to say to you.”  
Roy knocked on Robin’s door several hours later, and frowned when the door opened silently. Normally, Robin would say something, but not now. Wally was already inside, Roy noted, holding the younger boy in a hug and murmuring quietly.   
“How is he?”  
“Upset,” Wally replied as he glanced up. “Artemis is still… angry… with him.”  
“Robin,” Roy called, and the younger (was he still the youngest, Roy wondered, remembering what he had been told) boy looked up. “What happened?”  
Slowly, Robin explained what had happened after his session with Dinah, and as he spoke, Roy felt his blood begin to boil.   
“Artemis had no right to say that,” Roy stated firmly as he grasped Dick’s hands. He would work out his anger later- right now Dick was more important to him.  
Author’s Note: Sorry this took so long. I actually changed who the confrontation was with- it was originally going to be Roy, but then Artemis seemed to fit better. If she seems out of character, just remember that in this story, the Court and League of Shadows have been waging a silent war over Gotham. She was raised to hate the Court and its operatives, so the fact that she is working with a former Talon is a huge shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: As always, I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or Young Justice.   
One month later, when things had finally settled down somewhat, Robin entered the Cave’s common room, Nightwing walking slightly behind him.  
“Rob!” Wally cheered as he lifted a can of soda. “Bats finally got past his ‘Must protect’ phase?”   
“Yeah,” the younger boy replied as he nodded at Roy, who returned the nod before resuming his conversation with Kaldur. Robin sighed as he tried not to fiddle with the necklace that Batman had replaced once they were back in the Batcave, risking a glance at Artemis, who was electing to ignore him. Another sigh escaped his lips at her refusal to acknowledge him, and he wondered if she ever would. Although, considering her hostility in Narnia, he doubted it.   
“Robin,” Nightwing stated. “Flamebird is on his way over.”  
“You aren’t staying?”  
“I am,” his brother replied. “But I would like to talk to Artemis alone for a few moments.”  
“Fine,” the female archer grumbled as she set aside her arrows. She followed Nightwing into the corridor, a scowl on her face. Wally zipped over to Robin and gently pulled him into a hug.   
“I’m glad you’re back,” the speedster murmured, “It’s been unbearable without you.”  
“Sorry,” Robin quietly apologized, “I would have come back sooner, but B wanted to make sure the glamour was working.”  
“Team,” Batman growled a few weeks later, watching as the young heroes straightened. “Your mission is to investigate the newest CADMUS laboratory that Flamebird and Nightwing found. Report to them for more details. Robin, Kid Flash, Red Arrow, follow me.”  
Silently, the Team watched as Batman, Robin, Wally, and Roy left and Nightwing entered, Flamebird at his side as always. The older of the duo glanced at the remaining members for a moment then said, “I know that many of your missions have somehow ended in explosions. I will come with you to avoid that from happening. Now, the facility is located in Metropolis for some reason that I am unable to figure out, and is focused on meta-humans.”  
“To be more exact,” Flamebird continued, “creating meta-humans.”  
Despite his best efforts to prevent any fires, the mission (predictably) ended with an explosion. Nightwing glared at the Team, all of whom looked at the floor.   
“Why,” Nightwing growled, “Does this keep happening? You are a covert team!”  
“Nightwing,” sighed Flamebird almost tiredly, “please calm down.”  
Most of the meta-humans had homes that they were able to bring them back to, but there was a small group of four that no one was sure where to bring them. Finally, Nightwing decided to bring them back to the Cave, so that Nightwing could access the computer.   
When the bioship finally reached the Cave, Artemis was the first one off, and swept past Robin, completely ignoring the hurt on his face. Sighing, he turned to face Kaldur, asking how the mission went.   
“It went as well as they normally do, my friend,” Kaldur replied, “But we were unable to find the relatives of four new meta-humans, so we brought them here so Nightwing could try and locate them.”  
“Oh,” Robin seemed upset at the thought, so Kaldur rushed to say, “M’gann is attempting to coax them off of the bioship so we can at least give them a room here. She has not been successful yet.”  
“I can try,” Robin offered. Stepping onto the bioship, he saw M’gann standing near the helm, wringing her hands. A strange look briefly crossed her face when she noticed him, but Robin ignored it.   
“Robin,” she greeted him almost warily, and he paused.   
“Can I have a few moments alone with them?” Robin asked after a moment, and M’gann nodded. She slipped outside, and Robin turned his attention to the four. The two youngest were on the end of the row while the elder ones were in the middle. It looked familiar, Robin noted, and gasped.   
“Your Majesties?” He asked, slipping easily into the Narnian language, and the group looked up as one.   
“Robin?” Edmund questioned, and Dick nodded.   
“Yes,” he replied. “It is good to see you all again.”  
“Why didn’t anyone recognize us?” Lucy asked, hurt clear in her eyes. She had been close to Conner- he had been assigned as her guard.   
“Most of them- excluding myself, Roy, and Wally- have tricked themselves into thinking Narnia was part of a simulation,” Dick explained with a frown. “I’d told you how we arrived, right? But… Artemis still remembers the fact that I was a Talon.”  
Nods from the four, and Dick breathed in. “Something like that… it leaves scars on the mind. I guess they didn’t want to cope with the knowledge that we had a life there and grew up away from the heroics. Anyways, what powers do you have?”  
“I can heal, rather like my cordial,” Lucy started, and glanced at Ed.  
“Mine are two-fold,” the Just began, “I can create shields around both myself and my allies, and I can tell when someone is lying to me.”  
“And High King Peter? Queen Susan?”  
“I am an empath,” Susan stated.   
“And I can summon weapons to me or my allies,” Peter finished. Edmund studied Dick in silence for a moment, and then sighed, “A glamour?”  
“Bruce insisted,” Dick grumbled. “It feels weird after fifteen years of not wearing it.”   
“I can relate,” Edmund shrugged. “I carry a dagger with me now.”  
The group fell into an easy silence that came from years of knowing each other, but Dick finally broke it with a soft, “Ready to leave?”  
“We may as well,” Peter said with a small frown. Dick wasn’t sure why, but nodded anyways. He wasn’t going to pry; it wasn’t his place.   
“Mr and Mrs. Pevensie?” Damian questioned four days later, and the man nodded. He looked exhausted, Damian noted, but he asked, “Do you have news about my children?”  
“Yes, sir.” Damian replied and explained what had happened.   
“They are alright, though?” Helen questioned as she sank down onto the couch.   
“They are,” Damian confirmed with a nod. The four mostly spent their time getting used to their powers, and the youngest would often leave with Robin for some reason. The others had assured Damian that nothing was going on with them, and Kid Flash had backed them up. Damian had let it go for now, but he would be talking to his brother later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest, I am still not a hundred percent sure on what Susan and Peter's powers will be. Edmund, Lucy, and (eventually) Eustace... I know exactly what powers I want for them. Next chapter: The return to Narnia and yet another confrontation looms. And this time, the Team is not alone when they go to Narnia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: As always, I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia or Young Justice. Both this chapter and next will deal with the events of Prince Caspian (with changes). And you may have noticed that I have not mentioned Aslan once in this story. That’s because Aslan is fantasy Jesus, and I am not sure how to write Narnia without the fantasy Christianity. So… if anyone has any ideas, feel free to send me a message!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia or Young Justice. Both this chapter and next will deal with the events of Prince Caspian (with changes). And you may have noticed that I have not mentioned Aslan once in this story. That’s because Aslan is fantasy Jesus, and I am not sure how to write Narnia without the fantasy Christianity. So… if anyone has any ideas, feel free to send me a message!

Ever since the four meta-humans had returned to their parents, Richard had gotten into the habit of visiting them once or twice a week. Damian still wasn’t sure why; his brother was quite stubborn on not telling anyone- Alfred included. And if pressed, all Richard would say was he was helping them train. Finally, about three weeks after his first trip to England, Richard called a family meeting. He looked nervous as he watched everyone file in, playing with the necklace that held the glamour. After the last person (Todd, unsurprisingly) entered the room, Richard stood and breathed in.   
“So… I’m sure you’re wondering why I called the meeting,” the youngest began, forcing himself to pull his hands away from the necklace. Then, without warning, Richard seemed to gain his courage, and ripped the glamour off, Bruce and Damian surging to their feet as he did. To everyone’s eternal surprise, they didn’t see the golden eyes or deathly pale skin they had expected to see. Instead, he looked exactly the same.  
“H… How?” Bruce whispered, and the boy blushed.   
“Lucy,” he replied softly. “She helped heal me.”  
“We shall have to send her something then,” Damian announced.  
“How did we not know?” Jason demanded, and Richard’s face grew redder.   
“Edmund,” came the quiet reply. “We learned that he can coat his shields if he wants. I knew that if Uncle Clark found out, he’d probably try to stop us or tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise.”  
“Well,” Tim said, “we are very surprised.”  
Time passed as it always did, and then one day early in spring, Dick thought he heard the sound of a horn being blown. He tilted his head to hopefully hear it better, and Lucy sprang up with a cry. Roy and Peter realized what was happening first, and ordered everyone to hold on to each other.   
“What,” Artemis snarled as she rounded on Robin once she had gotten her bearing back, “did you do?!”   
“I didn’t do anything!” he cried. She scoffed, clearly unwilling to believe him, and Wally quickly stepped in between the two.   
“He didn’t do anything,” Wally defended his friend, eyes hard as he glared at Artemis. Nearby, Rapha and Aegeus were talking quietly to their older siblings, both of whom were frowning. Dick looked around, and froze slightly when he saw his oldest brother and Jon next to Roy.   
“Everyone,” Edmund called from where he had exited the cave, “do you remember any ruins in Narnia?”  
“That place from the simulation?” Artemis scoffed, and Wally snarled softly. He still hadn’t forgiven her for her treatment of Dick, and Roy placed a hand on his shoulder.   
“Ruins?” Roy repeated, and Edmund nodded. Everyone else followed Edmund out, most covering their eyes from the sunlight.  
“We should explore them,” Peter said, falling back into his role of High King. “Maybe we can figure out who lived there.”  
“I could fly a couple of you up at a time,” Jon offered as he studied the cliff. He knew he could carry at least three people; he had once carried Batman, Red Hood, and Nightwing at the same time- and Batman and Red Hood weighed at least 400 pounds combined.  
After everyone was at the ruins, Dick wandered through the orchard, lost in his thoughts. They had quickly come to the conclusion that the ruins were Cair Paravel, and Dick frowned as he began the trek back to what used to be the throne room. He still recalled the lessons that the Eight Animal Lords had given him, and breathed in. He could feel his bonds with the land weakly calling to him, and closed his eyes as he sat down in the center of the room.   
“What is he doing?” He could hear Damian question, and Wally murmured, “He has magic. He’s trying to re-establish his bonds with the land.”  
“You believe in magic now?” M’gann questioned Wally, who nodded.   
“We spent fifteen years here,” he explained, ignoring Artemis’s scoff. “Dick tended to stay in the Cair as a last defense in case it was ever breached, and his true appearance tended to scare others.”  
Dick’s eyes snapped open suddenly, and Zatanna yelped as she felt a powerful surge of magic. Eight ropes of various colors appeared, and Dick’s whole body glowed as the ropes flew to the Pevensies, Roy, Wally, and Damian. The eighth rope hovered in front of Dick for a moment, and then flew to Kaldur, who blinked.  
“Father will not be happy about this,” Damian murmured even as he lightly touched the emerald green rope in front of him.   
“Eight ropes for the eightAnimal Lords,” Dick intoned. “Eight ropes for eight unbreakable bonds. Let the land hear my call; accept the rite if I am found worthy.”  
He glowed even brighter, and everyone hastily shielded their eyes. When it faded, Damian rushed forward and caught his brother as he fell, murmuring quietly.   
“The rite was accepted,” Dick informed the group at large after several minutes, his eyes returned to their normal color. “Damian, you can set me down now.”  
“No,” Damian snapped. “I am fine with carrying you.”  
Dick barely protested; restoring his bonds with the land had taken a lot out of him. The next day, the Pevensies rescued a Dwarf named Trumpkin from drowning at the hands of Telmarine soldiers, who explained what had happened to their land.   
Several days later, Conner accidentally discovered that he did in fact have the rest of Superman’s powers. Jon just sighed and began training him in control as they traveled, Conner looking pleased that at least one Kryptonian wasn’t ignoring him. Damian grumbled something about finding his Kryptonite blade when they returned, but did look proud of his husband.  
Prince Caspian was kind, Dick noted as he accepted a bowl of soup, glad he could eat again. The boy studied them quietly when he thought they weren’t looking, and Dick smiled. Caspian did have a small case of hero-worship, but Dick supposed that their return would be like if King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table were to appear in England.   
“Prince Caspian,” he called, drawing the boy’s attention to him.   
“Yes?” the prince asked, and Dick smiled.   
“Walk with me,” he invited the other boy. Caspian followed, clearly wondering where they were going. Dick walked in silence until they were alone, and gestured for Caspian to sit.   
“I wanted to give you some advice a mentor of mine once told me,” Dick stated. “Don’t kill if you can wound, don’t wound if you can subdue, don’t subdue if you can pacify, and don’t raise your hand at all until you’ve first extended it.”  
“This mentor must be a great warrior,” Caspian commented, and Dick nodded.   
“She is,” he agreed, and then continued, “But that is not the only thing I wanted to talk to you with.”  
“What else?” the prince asked, and Dick breathed in.   
“I am going to find the descendants of the Eight,” he explained. “They helped in the battle of Beruna, and I have a feeling that we will need them here.”  
“Will you be alone?” the prince asked, concerned for his friend.   
“No. Wally and my brother will go with me.”  
“But,” Caspian protested, “what if no descendants exist? They haven’t been seen since...”  
“We left.” Dick finished. “I am aware. Even if it takes years for my task to be done, we will meet again.”  
“When will you leave?”   
“Tomorrow at dawn,” Dick replied. “Before I do, one more piece of advice. Own any mistakes you make, and do your best to correct them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter done! Just out of curiosity's sake, I tried to look up just how much time the Pevensies spent in Narnia the second time, and all I could find was they spent a brief amount of time there, which is not at all helpful. That could be anywhere from a few days to a month. So for my own sake, I’m going to say they (and the Team in this story) spend a year in Narnia helping Caspian. Next chapter will be Dick, Wally, and Damian finding the descendants of the Eight Animal Lords and the Second Battle of Beruna. I’m mostly going to focus on those three- everything with the Pevensie’s adventures has kind of been beaten with a dead horse. Even with the addition of the Team and Jon, I don’t know how to change anything there.   
> The quote that Dick tells Caspian is actually a Wonder Woman quote from the comics.


End file.
